


The Lab Report of Merlin Hunithson

by MikaylaJae



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Albion International, Angst, modern day AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:13:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22295371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MikaylaJae/pseuds/MikaylaJae
Summary: There has been a murder on and Albion International cruise ship. Arthur Pendragon, Merlin Hunithson, and Morgana Fay take a much needed vacation together. Arthur from his father, Merlin from constantly doing Arthur’s busy work, and Morgana from Merlin always getting in the way of her work. All goes well until while heading back from Brazil, one of them ends up dead.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5





	The Lab Report of Merlin Hunithson

Twenty-two year old Merlin Hunithson was aboard an Albion International cruise to Brazil with his friends Arthur Pendragon and Morgana Fay when, halfway back from their destination, at 8:37 a.m. on Monday morning, Hunithson was reported missing by Pendragon. Not long after, a body was seen floating in the water and, when identified, was confirmed to be Hunithson.   
Later, and autopsy was done on the body and found traces of vanilla, dimetacrine (a prescription antidepressant), and large amounts of curare extract in his stomach. It is suspected the curare extract was the cause of death.   
When asked about the substances, Arthur Pendragon confirmed that he took antidepressants regularly for relief from anxiety and depression brought on by the loss of multiple loved ones. He also added the three were out at one of the cruise ship’s more popular restaurants and had both gotten a scoop of vanilla ice cream while Fay had gotten a blueberry bisque. Fay, however, claimed she had no recollection of any of the substances despite being one of Merlin’s closest friends. Police were sure to keep tabs on her, as the answer made her seem suspicious.   
Police had asked both Fay and Pendragon what happened the evening before.   
According to Pendragon, after a long day of relaxing at the pool and shopping for souvenirs, the three of them had decided to have a nice, filling meal at The King’s Kitchens cafe. Once they had finished their meal, the three of them got up to go to the sundae bar. He made sure to note that Morgana had held up a little bit, which added to the police’s suspicions. Later that night, Pendragon noticed Hunithson seemed to be short of breath and rather weak. When he addressed Merlin about it, he insisted he was fine and that he would go to the infirmary in the morning. When he woke up the next morning, Hunithson was missing and Fay was pacing, looking almost too calm. He then called to report the young man missing.   
Meanwhile, according to Fay, they had finished their meal and she immediately got up to go with the two young men. She then noted that the next morning, she went to take a walk on the ship deck for about an hour, claiming have not seen Merlin either. She came back into the room to see Arthur freaking out and claims to have become worried as well.   
Both suspects were questioned on their relationship to the victim. Arthur noted that they were best friends, meeting at Pendragon industries when Merlin applied for a job as Arthur’s secretary and quickly became inseparable. Morgana recounted the day they met, noting that she didn’t like him much at first, claiming that he would always get in the way of getting her work done and never really stopped. This gave her a motive.   
After gathering all of the holes in her stories and a possible motive, Fay was questioned, being reluctant at first, but finally confessing, admitting that while Hunithson and Pendragon were up at the sundae bar, she had poured a vial of curare extract that she had gathered while in Brazil into Hunithson’s drink before cramming him into a duffel bag she had packed and throwing him into the ocean, therefore confirming the coroner's suspicions of the cause of death being curare poisoning.


End file.
